Estrella de Ra
by Katsura-Sunoichi
Summary: Ra no decide conceder a Atem una segunda oportunidad, él decide pedirla.


**Estrella de Ra**

* * *

 _ **¡Precaución!**_

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

 _En los últimos días, para entender mis letras deben resolverse unos cuantos acertijos. Lo lamento mucho._

 _Soy un ser humano, tengo licencia para equivocarme un montón de veces._

 _Si no entiendes nada, lucero mío, por favor aquieta mi existencia con un comentario. Gracias de antemano por leerme._

* * *

El amatista impoluto yacía lustroso por una granada de brillo, en boca del mismísimo portador, renombrado asombro; cuyo golpe inesperado fue con gracia auspiciado por la suntuosa decoración navideña que embelesaba sus ojos como ninguna bailarina pudo jactarse moviendo las caderas de fiera encelada.

El árbol navideño parecía una montaña cundida de luciérnagas de diversos colores, la estrella en la cima la de aquella madrugada donde Nut consintió el inicio de su reinado con su manto bordado de luz celestial.

Los regalos bajo el árbol auguraban más valía que todos los presentes postrados a sus pies cuando la voz de Seth le anunció como el nuevo Rey.

Las cortinas rojizas, matizadas por la compañía del verde, lucían un esplendor que en nada podría compararse a las cortinas traslúcidas de su lecho en el Palacio Real, y las guirnaldas colgadas trajeron de vuelta a sus memorias la verdadera corona que anhelaba heredar mientras en su pecho hubiera aliento.

 _Luz_ en los adornos.

 _Luz_ en los objetos.

 _Luz_ en los semblantes.

 _Luz_ en las carcajadas.

 _Luz_ en todas las esquinas.

 _Luz en él._

La _luz_ que pidió a los dioses en las interminables plegarias musitadas dentro del rompecabezas.

—Atem— Yugi nombró, y por un mísero instante su voz le fue irreal. _Imposible,_ tanto como lo era estar allí con él. Con todos—. Debes colocar la estrella en el pico del árbol. —Le sonrió, con la misma naturalidad de cada plática nocturna, volviendo todo a su alrededor aún más incomprensible. _Irreal._

 _Pero él lo era._

 _Era real._

Miró entonces la estrella en su manos, ¿de verdad no estaba ya encima del árbol? Él la vio allí, centellando como la de Nut en la noche de su coronación.

— ¡Vamos, viejo! ¿O es que acaso pesa demasiado? Si es así puedo ponerla en tu lugar. —Se ofreció Jōnouchi, con el mismo entusiasmo que le llevó a evolucionar de un novato despistado a un duelista verdadero.

—Tal vez te sea incomodo debido a la altura del pino— razonó Anzu, con la comprensión innata en cada vicisitud acaecida—. Mira, el Abuelo ha situado una butaquita justo al frente del árbol. Ahora puedes subir con cuidado y copar la estrella.

—Así es, hijo, el asunto está resuelto— afirmó Sugoroku, con la misma sensatez de su visir Shimun para facilitar o minimizar sus deberes.

—Gracias. —Lazándose de bruces a la realidad que todavía acuñaba fascinante, trazó los dos pasos que le distaban de la butaquita. Se subió cuidadoso tal cual sugirió Anzu, copando al fin la estrella que junto a los demás, y al bajarse del mobiliario, apreció obnubilado.

—Es hermoso— bisbiseó Yugi a su lado, e insistió Ashita luego de acomodar sobre la mesita una bandeja con tazas humeantes de té verde, que cantaran un villancico.

Lo hubieran hecho de no escucharse un grito conmocionado salir por boca de Ryō.

— ¡Un estrella fugaz!

— ¡Woa, ¿en serio?! ¡Son difíciles de ver en estas fechas!

Todos corrieron secundados a la declaración de Jōnouchi. Sin embargo, al posarse frente al ventanal sólo quedaba una estela efímera.

— ¡No pudimos pedir un deseo!— Se quejó un decepcionado rubio, acentuando la expresión con un puchero que Honda no tardó en sincronizar.

—Se equivocan. —Miró a Yugi. _Todos_ miraron a Yugi—. Nuestro deseo ya se cumplió.

Entonces le miraron a él.

A el Atem _real._

Todos le sonrieron a él.

A el Atem de carne y hueso.

Entonces su pecho quiso reventar.

Entonces, sólo entonces, sonrió.

El Atem vivo sonrió.

No el espíritu dentro del rompecabezas, no un halo de voz fantasmal, no un soplo del pasado.

Atem era un ser vivo.

 _Atem era feliz._

— _Gracias, Padre Mío._

* * *

— _¡Oh, Padre Mío, excelso gobernador del Cielo y de las Arenas Doradas! ¡Suplica tu siervo que atiendas su llamado!_

— _Habla, hijo mío, heredero del sol, ¿por qué motivo acunas en tu corazón la tristeza del ser? He aquí, te meces en el descanso eterno, han cesado para siempre tus aflicciones y tus pasos al fin caminan en la luz hacia el sendero eterno del paraíso, tu galardón de oro inmarcesible._

— _Padre, mucha sabiduría hay en tus palabras, y no soy un embustero cuando te confieso que complacido estoy por la recompensa de mis actos. Tu justicia es eterna. Pero tampoco soy yo un embustero cuando ante ti postro humillado mi deseo de ser desterrado al mundo de los humanos._

— _Es insensato tu deseo, hijo. En nombre de mi amor por ti, ruego conocer las impresiones de tu corazón._

— _¡Oh, Padre Mío! ¡He nacido en el horno de la desgracia, mi cuerpo ha sido devorado por los gusanos de la carne, mi alma ha sido devorada por la oscuridad infinita, mi médula ha sido torcida del dolor que no se ve y he sido por tres mil años un ánima errante en tierras extranjeras! ¡Todo por el bienestar de tus hijos, mis hermanos! ¡¿No crees tú, oh Padre Mío, que tu hijo merece decidir cuál galardón desea segar?!_

— _¡Oh, Atem, hijo mío! ¿Sabes tú cuál es la diferencia entre un dios y los humanos que con tanto fervor has aprendido a amar?_

— _No lo sé, Padre._

— _Los humanos son inconstantes. Sus palabras y sentimientos son como las hojas que se mueven al compás del viento, sin voluntad ni firmeza. Destruyen lo que debe ser construido, construyen lo que debe ser destruido y dicen amar pero en sus actos odian. ¡Oh, hijo mío, te amo demasiado para entregarte a semejante iniquidad! ¡Quédate conmigo, Atem! Pues a diferencia del humano, los decretos de un dios son constantes, inquebrantables, y ni siquiera por ellos mismos pueden ser revocados una vez dictados._

— _Comprendo tu ardor, Padre, así como también comprendo la impavidez de tu declaración. Lo único que sé, es que sólo la mano que destruye puede a su vez construir, que todo aquello que es destruido por la misma mano puede volver a ser construido y que el odio sólo puede nacer en el corazón donde hubo amor. Porque entre un dios y un humano existe una sola cosa que puede hacerle semejantes, el uno igual al otro: el amor. Y ese amor es el que me une a los humanos._

— _Mi orgullo hacia ti es tan enorme como el dolor que se acumula en mis lágrimas por perderte. Pero, hijo mío, por el poder de mi palabra, y el vigor de las tuyas, te declaro carne de mi carne hasta el fin, sangre de mi sangre hasta el fin, y sólo ese amor del que has hablado podrá traerte de nuevo a mis tierras celestiales._

 _¡Yo, Ra, Amo y Señor de los Dos Tronos!_

 _Una luz cegadora le arrebató la consciencia, envolvió su cuerpo en un velo blanco._

 _¡Sol de los Cielos y Sol de las Arenas Doradas!_

 _El velo blanco se retorció, destrozando su cuerpo y los restos de su consciencia en partículas tan diminutas como el millar que componía las Arenas Doradas de Egipto._

 _¡Para siempre he decretado este designio sagrado!_

 _En medio la nada, del silencio, resonó el eco._

— _Gracias, Padre Mío._

* * *

 _ **Anécdota:**_ _¿Qué comentar sobre esto? Atem ha explicado lo que yo llamo "La Paradoja del Ser Humano" y sólo Ra la ha comprendido, ¿o alguien más lo ha hecho?_

 _Era navidad, no sabía qué escribir para condecorarla. Era navidad, se me ocurrió presentar mi teoría sobre en cuáles términos me gustaría que Atem volviese a la tierra con un cuerpo propio. Era navidad, temía redactar un Atem OoC. Es navidad y es la primera vez que trato a Atem como personaje "per se"._

 ** _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_**


End file.
